


Нельзя одомашнить льва

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [7]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: А потом охранник поднял пистолет и всадил две пули в ноги Дженсену.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Нельзя одомашнить льва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can't tame the lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693208) by [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Кугар был в ярости.

Рок предал их. Он предал Дженсена. Между ними с Кугаром не всегда всё было гладко, но они поддерживали уважительный нейтралитет, основанный на том, что благополучие Дженсена было важно для обоих. А Рок продал их Максу так, будто в этом не было ничего особенного.

Кугар был настолько выбит из колеи, что едва сопротивлялся, когда охранник «Креона» толкнул его на колени. Пуч тоже упал, но Дженсен... Дженсен остался стоять. Потому что не бывало еще случая, чтобы Дженсен упустил возможность усложнить кому-нибудь жизнь.

Главный среди охраны оглядел Дженсена с головы до ног, заставив Кугара напрячься всем телом и почти зарычать, а потом, подойдя вплотную, спросил:

– У тебя проблемы, приятель?

И Кугар знал: нет смысла рассчитывать, что Дженсен не выступит с каким-нибудь насмешливым комментарием, но все равно молча надеялся, что тот хоть раз в жизни даст право голоса инстинкту самосохранения.

– Да нет. Просто если ты хочешь, чтобы я встал на колени, мог бы сначала пригласить меня на ужин.

Кугар на мгновение закрыл глаза, резко выдыхая. Всякое движение вокруг замерло, пока слова Дженсена оседали в полной тишине.

А потом охранник поднял пистолет и всадил Дженсену пулю в каждую ногу.

Это была последняя ошибка в его жизни.

Задушенный крик Дженсена ударил по ушам, и тот упал на землю второй раз за последние двенадцать часов. Взгляд Кугара заволокло красной пеленой, а спираль, которая все туже и туже закручивалась внутри, наконец лопнула.

Больше он ни о чем не думал. Просто двигался.

В ту же секунду, когда Дженсен упал на землю, Кугар бросился на охранника. У него не было оружия и руки были связаны, но это его не остановило: оказавшись достаточно близко, он оскалился и со всей силы впился зубами тому в шею.

Железный вкус крови наполнил рот, охранник закричал, начал заваливаться назад, и Кугар упал вместе с ним. После того, что сделал этот ублюдок, не существовало на земле силы, которая могла бы сейчас заставить Кугара разжать зубы. Он вгрызся сильнее, разрывая плоть клыками, и в этот миг чувствовал себя как никогда похожим на своего тезку. Потому что его зубы вонзились в шею человека, который осмелился причинить боль тому, кого Кугар любит сильнее всех на свете.

Он смутно почувствовал взрыв, сотрясший землю под ними, и это частично вернуло его к реальности. Он сжал челюсти и дернул головой, охранник завыл в агонии, захлебываясь собственной кровью, а Кугар поднялся на ноги, стиснув в зубах кусок его шеи.

Пуч вывел из строя еще одного конвоира, и теперь их осталось двое. Кугар бросился на того, кто стоял ближе, и двигался так быстро, что тот даже не успел поднять пистолет. Кугар ударил его локтем в челюсть. Хруст костей, ломающихся под рукой, был приятным, но времени наслаждаться им совсем не было. Кугар развернулся и ударил каблуком ботинка в грудь второму.

Тот, потеряв равновесие, врезался спиной в грузовые контейнеры, но остался на ногах. Кугар выхватил пистолет у первого охранника, который упал на колени и стонал от боли, держась за челюсть, и врезал прикладом винтовки по лицу второму. А потом еще раз, чтобы закрепить успех.

Он повернулся к охраннику с разбитой челюстью и раздробил ему затылок винтовкой. Тот упал на залитый кровью асфальт, и Кугар понятия не имел, жив этот человек или мертв, и, честно говоря, ему было абсолютно все равно. Он сунул руку ему в карман, достал ключ от наручников и с привычной легкостью расстегнул их, прежде чем переключить внимание на более важную вещь.

Пуч присел рядом с Дженсеном, снял с него наручники и пробормотал:

– Господи, Джей, когда ты говорил про то, что тебя снова подстрелят, мы не думали, что ты имел в виду сегодня...

А Дженсен... Дженсен засмеялся – даже если это было больше похоже на задыхающийся всхлип – и отозвался:

– Хэй, приятель, ты меня знаешь, я ничего не делаю наполовину.

И, боже, Кугар готов был поцеловать его после этих слов, если бы знал, что ему это сойдет с рук.

Он упал на колени с другой стороны от Дженсена, внимательно осматривая раны на ногах: сквозные, много крови, но не смертельные, gracias a Dios [слава Богу – исп.]. Он чуть не подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал, как знакомая рука неловко коснулась его бедра, и мгновенно повернул голову, встретившись взглядом с Дженсеном.

Кугар представил, как он, наверное, выглядит: безумные глаза, тяжелое дыхание, губы, подбородок и шея залиты кровью человека, которому он практически вырвал горло... Но Дженсен просто улыбался ему. Ни он, ни Пуч не выглядели хоть немного обеспокоенными тем, что только что сотворил Кугар, и, честно говоря, Кугар был не удивлен.

С людьми, которые причиняли Дженсену боль, он делал вещи и похуже.

Дженсен слабо сжал его бедро, как бы говоря: «Все в порядке, со мной все хорошо», – и эта мысль, этот жест просачивались в кости Кугара, а он просто сидел рядом и дышал.

– Джей, ты можешь встать?

Кугар покосился на Пуча, а Дженсен фыркнул и сообщил:

– Да, конечно, никаких проблем, просто помогите мне, и всё будет отлично.

Дженсен протянул им руки, и Кугар закинул на плечо одну, а Пуч вторую. Кугар почти физически ощущал болезненные стоны, которые Дженсен держал в себе, пока они поднимали его, и от этого ему хотелось вернуться к охраннику и довершить начатое.

Место было слишком открытым, Пуч кивнул в сторону узкой щели между двумя транспортными контейнерами, и Кугар проследил за ним взглядом. Нести Дженсена должно было быть сложно – он выше и крупнее их обоих, – но у Кугара никогда не было таких проблем. Если бы понадобилось, он мог бы нести Дженсена в одиночку.

Оказавшись в укрытии, они осторожно посадили Дженсена на землю, и Кугар немедленно упал на колени рядом. Он передал винтовку Пучу и положил руку Дженсену на плечо. Пуч, может, и не был таким хорошим стрелком, как он, но все равно отлично обращался с оружием, а прямо сейчас Кугару нужно было, чтобы кто-то прикрыл им спину.

Дженсен подался навстречу прикосновению, слегка поморщившись из-за того, что движение потревожило его раны.

– Idiota, – пробормотал Кугар, даже не пытаясь скрыть нежность и облегчение в голосе.

На секунду они встретились глазами, и между ними проскочила какая-то искра бессловесного интуитивного понимания, а потом появились Клэй и Аиша. Кугар знал, что ему, вероятно, следует что-то сделать с женщиной, направившей пистолет на его командира, но Клэй мог справиться сам, кроме того, Кугар был почти уверен, что знает, какое решение примет Аиша.

И она почти мгновенно подтвердила его подозрения, выстрелив в охранников «Креона», внезапно появившихся из-за угла. Кугар кивнул в знак благодарности. Аиша заметила их, перевела взгляд с дырок от пуль в ногах Дженсена на окровавленный рот Кугара, и по ее лицу было понятно, что она соединяет в голове эти факты.

Кугар видел тот момент, когда она вспомнила про рану в плече у Дженсена – рану от ее пули, – потому что у нее расширились глаза и на лице отразился чистый страх.

Он улыбнулся ей. Широко, зубасто и зло.

Кугар не причинит ей вреда, потому что прямо сейчас она нужна им, и так или иначе она помогала. Но он был не против, чтобы на время она поверила в обратное. Этот урок ей нужно было усвоить. Вероятно, он один из самых важных среди тех, что ей придется выучить, живя с Лузерами.

Она должна знать, что случается с теми, кто причиняет Дженсену боль.


End file.
